A Day of Sayings
by Fluttershy 2059110
Summary: Lucy sits on her couch looking at cute and funny sayings to make her happier and to get the perfect scene for her story. It's better than it sounds! I tried to add humor, but I most likely failed...


**This is a story that I have no idea why I wrote it. I was reading all these little sayings that I posted on my Microsoft document and I just started laughing, for some of them. So, I hope this will make you laugh. And if it does, share it with others, make them laugh as well. Share the happiness and laughter. Well, enjoy! Oh, I keep forgetting to put this up for all my other stories, I don't own Fairy Tail! Or the sayings that are used on here. I just found them and decided to pass them on to you guys! And, the first story to start off the summer, I feel so happy and proud of myself for this. Enjoy!**

* * *

.

.

I sat on my couch one rainy afternoon with my laptop in my lap, and a bag of doritos next to me. I was searching the internet for something to make me laugh because right now, with all the rain and gloomy weather, I really needed something to cheer me up. My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I have blonde hair and brown eyes. I am a writer, and I need some inspiration to help me keep writing. You know that you can't write the perfect scene unless you are in the same mood as your characters! So, I searched for cute anime couples, and up popped one of the most funniest things I've ever seen.

A couple of anime characters, a male and a female, sat on a rollercoaster. They were going up a huge hill, and the boy was screaming and crying, his face was blue. The girl was smiling and laughing with her hair blowing behind her. She was making a barely noticeable facial expression that clearly stated that she thought her boyfriend was crazy for thinking that _this_ was scary.

I read the writing under it and smile. _**Anime Couples: because real life couples are just depressing (and not nearly as fun to watch!XD)**_

I type in something else and I scroll down. I see something so cute and sweet that I start to laugh. A little chipmunk sits in the rain while holding a red flower over it's head. It looks like it's smiling, and I grin at the cuteness of it. In little black words says, **Into each life, some rain must fall. When it falls in yours, I'll bring the umbrella.** _  
_

"Awe, that's so sweet." I say to myself, "I wish I had some romance in my life, I could use some to make my story even better."

But then, as I scroll down some more, I see a saying that lifts my spirits. **_I'm not single; I'm in a relationship with _fun_ and_ freedom.**

"Perfect saying to keep me happy for a while." I mumble gleefully.

I remember how Natsu, a boy with pink spiked hair and big beautiful brown, almost black eyes, was complaining how males have more problems than girls do. I had scoffed and hit him on the head, yelling at him that it wasn't true. And now, I had evidence that it wasn't true! I scroll down and see the saying that I will use in the future as evidence.

**_Dear boys,_**

**_Until you start having periods, babies, and watching the one you love with someone else, _you aren't as strong as you think.**

I laugh and clap my hands happily.

"Finally! I have proof that boys don't have more problems than girls do! Haha!" I cheer to myself.

I scroll back up to the top and type in something else. And I see a cute, but completely true saying.

**_We do not remember the days… we remember the moments._**

Now, I feel like I can keep writing, I proved my point, I feel happier, and I was able to laugh, which is what is happening in my story. So, I shut my laptop and grab my bag of chips then make my way to my desk where I start to write my favorite scene in the book...

* * *

**Tada! Did you like it? I don't know why I wrote that, but I finished writing it in ten-fifteen minutes. So I can finally continue my other story, New Life. Please review if you liked it, and pass this story on to others you know, if you want to! Have a great summer! Bye, oh and thanks for reading my story.**


End file.
